All Caught Up
by lacsim1978
Summary: My first fan fic! Olivia is just a teen. She is articulate, intelligent, and very beautiful. She is also naive and has led a sheltered life. After a summer trip to the Grant estate, her life will never be the same. Take a journey with Olivia and see how it all plays out...Rated M for future content.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Scandal

Chapter 1

Olivia Carolyn Pope was truly a gift from God. Her parents, Rowan and Grace, had tried for 15 years to conceive a child, and just when they began to give up on the idea that they would ever have a biological child…they received the news that Grace was 7 weeks pregnant. Growing up Olivia was such a sweet child, She was loving, obedient, super smart, just a little bit sassy, shy towards strangers, and last but certainly not the least, she was absolutely beautiful. When Olivia was a baby, her mother and father had been approached by countless people trying to lure her in to the world of child modeling/acting. Although flattered, the Popes were not willing to share their Olivia with the world, this was their own special angel and they were going to keep her to themselves for as long as they could.

Olivia was now 14. Her parents showered her with infinite love, affection, and gifts; however, she was not a spoiled, petulant child. She was well rounded, grounded, polite, still a lil bit sassy, but and showed her love and appreciation for her parents in that she had continued to be that sweet, loving, and obedient child, even though she was a teenager. She was so smart, her IQ tested in the gifted range and she was able to skip 2 grades already. Her mother and father were heavily involved in community service projects and Olivia was right there with them, showing empathy and compassion for others. She was on cloud 9. She would think about how blessed she was to have such a great family, even though her family was small…just her and her parents (her parents were also only children).

Little did she know her world was about to change and it would never be the same…


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Scandal...

Chapter 2: Things Change

"O…Liv….ia… Oooo…Liv..iaaaa, wake up princess. Ok well Im turning on the lights...Livvie...OLIVIA!,. says Grace . As Olivia sprung up out of bed in a foggy haze she looked confused, then plopped herself right back down on her pillow…but in a hushed tone she spat out, "Mooommmm… 1 more minute. Pleeeeeasssseeee!". "Sweetie we have to get going, you know your dad and I have to get on the road. We told Big Gerry and Evelyn your flight would be in today. We have to get you to the airport by 730 so you won't miss it. If we don't leave by 530 we will hit all that traffic. Now get up! You can go back to sleep when you are on the plane, and besides your daddy is making you his famous pancakes and sausage so if you want to eat, then… get…on… up!" With a long exhausted sign Olivia slowly roused up, and with the lure of pancakes and sausage, Olivia knew that today was going to be a good day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the first time in 15 years Grace and Rowan were going out of town for a 21 day Caribbean cruise to celebrate their 30th wedding anniversary. Even since Olivia had been born, Rowan and Grace hadn't really traveled by themselves. They were always the 3 Musketeers. The small family usually went away during summer and winter breaks and frolicked in France, Italy, and Spain. Every now and then they would venture out for in-state or state to state road trips, not to forget the wonders in their own country. Although they toyed with the idea of bringing Olivia with them and perhaps going on a Disney /family friendly type of cruise, after some convincing from Grace's best friend Evelyn, they decided they needed this romantic time for themselves. So, as a result, Olivia was going to fly out to the "Ranch" and stay with Evelyn and Big Gerry for the next 3 weeks.

Olivia was nervous. She has flown before plenty of times but not by herself. She was OK with it at first. She is 14 after all and quite capable of handling herself (she thought to herself), but she had never stayed away from her parents for this long. As a matter of fact, the longest she had been detached from them was only for 4 days. Her mother's last remaining family member had passed away and her parents stayed a few extra days to close out her great-grandmother's estate. That event was in the middle of the school year and her parents' didn't want her to miss too many days, so she stayed behind with Evelyn and Big Gerry and their 3 sons. Grace and Evelyn had been college roommates, and then continued to be roommates while Grace was in law school and Evelyn was getting her Master's in Education. Evelyn was the sister that grace never had and she trusted her child with her and her family whole heartedly.

She liked them ok, the Grants, but she hasn't seen them in a few years since she was 8. Her parents used to live in Santa Barbara, but when Olivia was 6, her dad was offered the position of Dean of the School of Law at Harvard. There was no way he could pass up this opportunity. Even though her mother and Evelyn couldn't see each other as much, she knew her mother talked to her several times a week. She remembered their house was stupidly huge. They had a pool, and the boys ignored her, sort of patting her head like she was a puppy, but after 5 minutes they were gone. It was quiet and the Grants talked to her like she was an adult and didn't bait her into mindless child ramblings.

Olivia had also been in contact, however loosely, pretty much just to let the Grants hear her sweet little voice: mostly when Evelyn called the house and she answered the phone. Evelyn knew that Olivia was having a big 15th birthday in a month, Olivia was on the swim team, she was in the gifted program, that she was a total sweetheart, and she didn't have a boyfriend (thank goodness Olivia was not quite into boys yet). Olivia knew that Evelyn had retired and was no longer principal of the local elementary school, that her husband used to be Governor of California, and she also kept up with the "boys". She knew that the oldest son Fitz (sometimes known as lil Gerry, which he hates) was 24. He would be there, home for summer break from law school. Teddy was 22 and home for the summer as well, and Ben just turned 16. Ben just finished his sophomore year in high school, but after summer break, he was going to study abroad for a year.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia felt a gentle tug on her shoulder and she slowly opened her eyes. "Olivia honey, the flight has landed. Do you know who's going to pick you up?" "Yes ma'am Mr. and Mrs. Grant are going to meet me at the terminal. My parents told me to call them when I landed." So out to the terminal they went. Olivia hadn't seen them in person in a while and couldn't quite remember what they looked like. She scanned the area and didn't notice anyone else there looking like they were looking for someone, so she signed, pouted, and headed to the seating area to place the call. "Maybe they are on the way ", she thought. While deep in her thoughts, she totally missed Fitz over at the counter being waved over to her by the flight attendant. "Olivia?", Fitz said in question, he knew it had to be her, but he wanted to make sure. Olivia looked up at the deep voice calling out her name. She locked eyes with this blue eyed stranger holding out his hand to her. "Yes"….she replied meekly. "I'm Fitz remember me", with a cheeky smile. "My, look at you, aren't you all grown up now." Olivia now blushing responded "Uh…a little… you're taller than I remember" and cuter too she thought, before she finished her statement, "Thanks I guess... Where are your parents? "

Fitz: They're at home. I was already in the area and told them I wouldn't mind picking you up. Is that OK with you?

Olivia: I guess, I mean I usually don't pick up rides from strange men but ok.

At that, Fitz burst out into a loud laughter and shook his head. "This lil girl is a mess", he thought.

Fitz: Well everyone is so excited to see you. Do you remember Teddy and Ben? All of us are home for the summer. So for the next 3 weeks you are going to have 3 body guards. Come on now, let's go get your luggage

As they walked Fitz noticed that she is not the sweet lil tag along that he remembered. She still seemed sweet and innocent, not like the average rude teen girl, but he could almost picture her as she would be as a young woman. He thought to himself that she would be so beautiful when she was grown. She had such beautiful big brown eyes, dark brownish black hair that fell to her shoulders, but was now in a messy pony tail. She has a perfectly proportionate face complete with dimples and full pouty lips. Her skin was clear, no pimples yet, and her complexion was honey-ish, medium brown. She was tall for her age at least 5f6, with long legs and she looked like she hadn't quite hit puberty yet as she was still lanky, but with a little but of curve. Fitz thought to himself, "wow she is a little stunner, we are really going to have to keep the boys off of her". He shook his head and chuckled to himself and the thought of himself and his brothers knocking some snot nose boy in the back of the head.

Olivia: What's so funny?

Fitz: Nothing…smiling

Olivia: Then why are you laughing? …looking perplexed

Fitz: Just thinking to myself. You know Olivia you have grown to be such a cutie. I was thinking we are going to have to keep you locked up while you're here.

She was utterly embarrassed, a slight pink reaching her cheeks. She glanced at him, then back to the floor smiling with those deep dimples

Olivia: Eww boys are gross…with a sudden seriousness

Fitz: Yes they are, just keep thinking that at least until you're 21…

At that Fitz and Olivia both laughed as they walked to his car. He placed the luggage in the trunk and opened the passenger door for Olivia. They rode in a comfortable silence for 30 minutes listening to the radio. Olivia was really shy and she wasn't quite sure what to think of Fitz. She was not the giddy school girl type, but she secretly thought Fitz was a hunk. He was really tall, tanned, very muscular, movie star smile, deep, clear blue eyes, and a mop of curly, wavy brown hair. She knew it was silly to think he was so cute, but he was cute. She played with her phone while she and Fitz listened to the music. She would steal glances at him every now and then and smile sheepishly, but he didn't notice. She could tell he was deep in thought as he stared at the road. Every now and then he would glance over at her, but just to make sure she was still awake.

They finally arrived at the ranch about 7pm and Olivia was exhausted. Evelyn and Big Gerry, Ben and Teddy where standing out front ready to greet them

Evelyn: Is that my little Livvie? Oh My look at you!

Big Gerry: Hi there young lady. My, my haven't you shot up like a weed. I am way behind, aren't you like 10?...he knew she was 14, but amazed and how much she has changed.

Olivia: No Im 14 soon to be 15!.,. She said proudly

Big Gerry: Oh Im so sorry young lady to have insulted you…he said with a wink.

Evelyn: Boys you all remember Olivia?

Ben/Teddy: Yes. Hey

After the group hugs, the boys took Olivia's luggage up to her room and Evelyn gave her a tour of the home since it had been so long since she was there. After dinner, Fitz and Teddy went out to meet some college buddies and Ben was hanging out playing Xbox in his room.

Ben: Hey Liv

Olivia: Hey

Ben: You bored yet...saying it with a smile.

Olivia: No….she lied, she was bored as hell and was annoyed at her parents because they wouldn't take her calls.

Ben: Well wanna play Halo 5?

Olivia: Ughhhh..no

Ben: Want to go riding for ice cream? I just got my car last month, I'd love to take you for a spin?

Olivia: No Ben we just ate and after that long flight I really don't feel like going anywhere

At this point, Ben was a lil annoyed. He thought Olivia was beautiful, but he knew he had to hide it. His family thought of her family as blood related, and he knew he was supposed to think of her like a cousin. However, he was trying so hard to keep his eyes off of her. Lust for her was mounting.

Ben: Im just trying to cure your boredom. Hell Im bored too…he said with a devilish grin...Wanna go swimming?

And with that, Olivia perked up. She loved to swim and was the captain on the JV swim team. Ben could tell she liked his suggestion.

Ben: Meet me down in the pool in 15. Ill set up the speakers. What kind of music do you like…rap?

Olivia: Why would you automatically assume I like rap? Anyways I like anything from Rhianna, Miley Cyrus, Justin Timberlake, Lady Gaga..just whatever. As long as it sounds good with a good beat, but no cussing. …looking down at the floor smiling with her sweet dimples showing.

Ben was melting at the site of her. All he could say was , "OK". He thought to himself, "get a grip man, she is 15...wait no she is 14! But dam she looks good." He was borderline ashamed of his thoughts, but he couldn't help it. Olivia was beautiful and every time he looked at her, he got excited. However, he was going to have to play this off, because he would be dead if his parents or brothers got a whiff of how he was feeling. Something about her, he didn't know what it was, but he had to get to know her. Girls these days don't look like girls. In his mind, Olivia knew she was cute and he was on to her acting coy, tempting him with her innocent smile and pretty big brown eyes. And that body…OMG that body. Her boobs could be bigger, but they'll grow. "She will fill out" he thought to himself. Ben had been bit with the bug. He had only had sex 3 times with only 1 girl, but he was yearning for more…more with Olivia. He wondered if she had ever been kissed, if she had ever been touched.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Scandal

Chapter 3 It's Gettn Hott In Here

Olivia was naïve; she was every bit of a shy 14 year old girl. Her parents kept her sheltered and the only boys she had really been around were the ones she went to school with. She really didn't give much thought to Ben and Teddy, they were cute, sort of like Harry from One Direction. But Fitz….Fitz was soooo cute! His eyes, his smile, those muscles, and he was sweet and nice to her. Olivia was smiling at the thoughts, "Could Fitz be my first crush?" She had already put him on a pedestal. "Snap out of it Olivia", she thought. Olivia Pope didn't have crushes. She was the smart, bookworm type, not the fast hoochie momma type like some of the girls she knew from school. For her age, she was supposed to be in going into the 10th grade. However she had skipped two grades- 3rd and 7thth, so she was a rising senior and would graduate high school at 15. So…of course those girls were hot in the pants, they were older! Anyhow, Olivia snapped out of her daze and heading out to the back towards the pool. Evelyn and Big Gerry had long gone on to bed. She looked out the back patio and saw Ben setting up the music.

Olivia: Hey Ben…she said ever so innocently

Ben: Hey Liv… his head was down flipping through his phone. What kind of…

Ben looked up and was speechless. Olivia had come out in a white 2 piece bathing suit, with boy shorts as bottoms. Ben's mouth was watering and he was speechless. He was trying to play it off and went back to his phone, but when she wasn't looking, he was boring holes through every inch of her young body. "Stop it, stop it", he thought to himself. This girl was going to get him in trouble.

Ben was very handsome as well, but when Olivia looked at him, he was no Fitz, so she really didn't think of him in any way other than a cousin. Ben was about 6ft with dark brown curly hair, blue eyes, a dimple in his chin, and was sort of lanky…with just a little muscle. He did have a 6 pack in the ab area, which Olivia did notice. He was "OK", she thought, but again not Fitz. Olivia didn't give him a second thought and jumped in the pool.

Olivia was in the pool swimming and splashing to the music in her own little world. Ben was sitting on the lounge, pretending to be playing games on his phone, but he had secretly been watching Olivia. He wore sunglasses…at night…trying to hide his lust. "Im not that much older than her" he thought to himself. He could feel himself growing hard just looking at her. He was about to get up and get in the pool to get a little closer to her, when the sound of Fitz coming out for a swim snapped him out of his thoughts and instantly killed his erection.

Ben: Hey I thought you guys when out

Fitz: We did, Teddy is gonna catch a ride with Chance. I've had a long day. What are you up to?

Ben: What does it look like?

Fitz: Well don't be a little smart ass, what crawled up your ass?

And with that Fitz grabbed at Ben and lifted him over his shoulder. "You may be as tall as me, but you are still my baby brother"... With that, Fitz tossed Ben in the pool as Olivia squealed in enjoyment. Fitz then ripped off his cloths, leaving his board shorts on, and jumped in the pool, grabbing Ben in a head lock. Ben hastily tried to get a way and flayed his arms trying to grab behind Fitz's head, but he was no match for his big brother's strong hold. Embarrassed, he submitted, his face red with anger.

Fitz: Awh loosen up Benny Wenny baby bro, it's not the first time I've manhandled you.

Olivia now swimming closer to Fitz and giggling…Ben still fuming…

Ben: You broke my glasses you asshole…you fucker!

Fitz: Well that's what you get trying to be all that…at night.

At that point Fitz looked over at Olivia and as if they were reading each other's minds they both started to sing, "I wear my sunglasses at night". Ben swam over to Olivia and lifted her somewhat out of the water. She put up a fake fight, laughing and pretending to hit his shoulders. "Put me down, Fitz help!".. she giggled as Fitz looked at them with a grin on his face. Ben lowered her back down into the water, and as he did, he made sure to slide his hands down from below her breast down to her hips. Olivia was oblivious to this and when his hands released her, she raised herself up onto the float. Ben had an immediate erection. He swallowed hard and took in every inch of her wet body. He tried to mask it by blinking due to the water in his face, but he soaked up every bit of her. Even though Olivia was not paying attention, Fitz was. Fitz shook his head thinking, "No way, did I see what I think I saw? Is he…did he…does he….no not Ben Ben" But Fitz also knew his brother was a 16 yr old horny teen, and even though he didn't want to think about his brother being attracted to Olivia, he had to be realistic. "Olivia is beautiful; hell if she were older I would want her, I'll have to keep an eye on this".

Meanwhile…Ben was in his own world. He had tuned everything out at this point and was focused on Olivia. He swan over to the side of her float and tipped it so that she would land in his arms.

Ben: Gotcha!

Olivia: BENJAMIN GRANT!...she said with fake protest. I am trying to relax Ben!

Ben: You can relax on me, I'll be your float. Here ride my back, pretend I'm a dolphin.

Olivia. Haha, whatever Ben…you can be my horsey so giddy up!

So as he turned around, Olivia placed her arms gently around his neck. He then started swimming around the pool. They were both giggling as Ben pretended he was going to crash into the side of the pool wall. Fitz looked on with a smile, still trying to figure out if his brother had the hots for this beautiful creature, or if he was just being the silly big cousin. Fortunately for Ben, Fitz didn't notice that Ben had a raging hard on the whole time Olivia was pressed against his back. He nearly exploded a load of cum in his trunks.

As they made their way back around to the other side of the pool where Fitz was, Olivia let go of Ben and hoped on Fitz back, surprising him. Ben was immediately pissed off and jealous, but covered his emotions with an innocent smile.

Ben: Hey now ride is not over!

Fitz: Livvie, what are you doing you little stowaway.

Olivia: Ha! Gotcha Fitz, now Giddy up horsey!

Fitz laughed out loud and obliged as Olivia's small soft hands held him around his shoulders. For the first time in her life she was being outgoing with a boy, well not just a boy a man, and not just a man…Fitz. Her play time with Ben was just that…playtime. Now she was with her crush. Her small body pressed against his and all she would think about was how gorgeous he was. Fitz had model looks and the body to match. She would feel his muscles, so big and hard, but not too big, not like a body builder, but like a quarterback, he was just right. She closed her eyes and began to image him giving her a gift, her first kiss. All the while Ben was floating over off to the side watching Olivia closely. He watched as her hand ever so gently caressed the sides of Fitz' shoulders…he watched as Olivia smiled from ear to ear as her long legs wrapped around his brother's waist. He was fuming, as he watched her body press up against his big brothers bare back. He saw the look of happy in her face, the twinkle in her eyes, her dimply wide grin and thought, "she is going to MINE!, Fitz keep your grimy ass hands off of HER…wait what the hell is wrong with me!"… He shook his head as if he was trying to get the thoughts to tumble on out of his ears. He was being irrational and he knew it, but one thing was for sure, Olivia was going to be his. He knew she was a virgin and he was hell-bent determined he going to be her first, her last, her everything!

***Please tell me what you think…..I have updated 3 times today, but only b/c I had these already written…Feedback is welcome! I prob won't be able to update til after Thanksgiving… ***


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope u all had a great Thanksgiving! Thank you all for your reviews and feedback! Some are wondering where this story is going to go...well...I have some ideas, but hope that u all will continue to stay along for the ride and we will find out together ;) However, on a more serious note, I don't get down with guys getting down with minors, so there won't be any of Chris Hansen's "to catch a predator" type stuff going on here. And as always I do not own Scandal.**

Ben lay awake most of the night, after they all came in from the pool. He had barely been able to sleep because all of his thoughts circled around Olivia. She had only been there for one day and she tore through his heart and soul like a tornado. What was it about this girl? Sure, he had crushes before on plenty of girls and he had been around plenty of girl...pretty ones at that; but none like Olivia. It was nearly 2am and Ben still could not sleep. He decided to get up and take a hot shower, maybe that would relax him enough in order for him to drift off. As the steam filled up the room, he walked into the large stone shower and sat on the bench, letting the hot water ricochet off of his lean muscular body. He leaned his back against the wall, his eyes closed, with his long legs stretched out. He bent down for a second and grabbed the Dove for Men body wash and squirted it down his chest and some in the palm of his hand, then in his other hand he plopped the bottle down. With one hand rubbing his chest, the other gently rubbed the length of his hard member lathering the soap all over himself. He continued to lay back imagining himself kissing Olivia's full lips, wondering if they were as soft as her body he had touched earlier when they were in the pool. He could still feel the weight of her body on his back, her legs wrapped around his waist. Ben couldn't stand it anymore. He stood up and arched his body close the shower wall. His full head of wet curly hair now leaned against the wall and water flowed down his back and ass. He let out loud grunts as he thrust his hips against the wall as he pounded into his imaginary Olivia. With each thrust and simultaneous stroke of his rod, he wished he was plunging into her as she would be fisting handfuls of his hair. He dropped to the shower floor and leaned his back against the bench as his knees were weak and he was no longer able to hold himself up. He stroked fast then faster as he gripped his balls in his other hand. He had closed his eyes, and shut them so tightly, he thought his eyelids were going to explode. After a few more moments he bellowed out a moan and opened his eyes just as his hot cum shot up onto his chest, some landing on his chin. He let out a low bellied laugh mixed with a spent sigh and splayed his arms loosely at his side as the water continued to beat down on him. After what seemed like forever, the water went from hot to warm, and he decided to rinse himself off and get out. He dried himself off, wrapped the towel around his waist, and slipped on his house shoes as he made his way back to his room.

Ben: Oh shit! You scared the hell out of me Olivia!. What are doing creeping around people's homes in the middle of the night.

His chest was heaving, he had been legitimately startled.

Olivia: Sorry...she said with a whisperish giggle. You were hogging the bathroom, so I had to use the one down the other side of the hall... and I was thirsty.

Ben: Oh, I'm sorry.. he lied he wasnt sorry. I couldn't sleep, so I figured a shower may help put me down. I'm wired from everything going on today.

He was beginning to feel embarrassed, as she began to talk about how she had hoped that her mom would call her back. She didn't want to seem like a baby, but she missed her parents. There he was having just jerked off to the thoughts of her, and here she was having thoughts of them. He needed to get back to his room, put some clothes on, and put some distance between Olivia and himself, but at the same time, she seemed like she didn't want to be alone.

Ben: Hey Olivia don't worry, I'm sure they are ok. They are out in the middle of the ocean by now and the reception is probably not that great. Let me get dressed and come by my room in 5 ok?

Olivia: Ok...she said with a pout.

Ben made his way to his room and dressed in pajama bottoms and a plain white t-shirt. A few minutes later, Olivia came in dragging that big oversized down comforter that came off of her bed, hanging it across her shoulders and down her back to the floor. She was wearing a long Harvard t-shirt and Harvard jogging pants. She collapsed herself down onto the huge bean baggish gaming lounger over in the front of his bed and sighed. Her shoulders slumped and she looked up at him with those big brown eyes that melted him.

Olivia: I'm not used to sleeping in a strange house Ben, is it Ok if I camp out in here with you?

Ben: Uh...umm...sure I guess. This bed is big enough for the both of us, no need to sleep on the bean bag. I mean Fitz and Teddy have farted on it enough, I don't think you want to lay your head on it...he said with a smirk.

He squinched up his nose with a faux grossed out look on his face and waved his hand in front of his face as if he was waving off a bad scent. Olivia looked up at him and laughed, but at the same time she was a little grossed out at the thought. She quickly abandoned the bean bag and lazily laid across the bottom of his bed, while Ben sat with one leg folded under his bottom as the other leg fell off over the side.

Ben: Olivia, I know you're home sick, but I can barely keep my eyes open. It's really not a problem you being in here, and I tell you what...I have my covers and you have yours. Let's try to get some sleep and you can try your parents again in the morning. My mom may have heard from your mom or something...ok?

At this point, Ben really was tired, but he also felt bad for Olivia and had nothing but the best intentions when he invited her to share his bed with him as he didn't want her to be alone. He didn't want her to go seek comfort from his sleeping parents and get them all riled up...or worse, he didn't want her to seek some sort of comfort from Fitz.

Olivia: Ok...sounds good...Ben?

Ben: Yes.

Olivia: Thanks for looking out for me. Its ALWAYS me, mom, and daddy. I mean I'll be going off to college soon I guess I need to get used to it.

Ben: You're 14 Olivia. Most kids your age haven't spent a ton of time away from their parents. You have plenty of time before you go off to school somewhere. What...you are about to be 15, so what you're going in the 10th grade? That's hardly what I would call going off to college...he said in a low, dramatic snicker as he rolled his eyes to himself.

Olivia: Yes I'm going to be 15 in a couple of weeks, but Ben, I'm a senior this year.

She rolled her eyes to herself at the audacity of Ben sounding so dismissive. She felt him roll over and he sat up and looked down at her with his eyes and mouth wide open somewhat with a dumbfounded stunned look on his face.

Ben: No way

Olivia: Yes way

Ben: How is that?...

Ben didn't want to call her a liar , but there was just no way, hell he was heading into the 11th grade and there was no way she was going to be in the 12th.

Olivia: I thought you knew already, I skipped the 3rd and 7th grades Ben.

Ben: Uggghhhh..no I didn't know...wow beautiful and super smart too, he thought...So let me get this straight. You are about to be 15?

Olivia: Yes.

Ben: You are about to be a senior in high school?

Olivia: Yes.

Ben: ACT

Olivia: 35

Ben: SAT

Olivia: 2200

Ben: No...fucking...way!

Olivia: Ben your mom needs to wash your mouth out with soap...and yes, yes, and yes!...she said proudly

Ben: Wow look up in the sky...it's a bird...it's a plane...nooooooo it's Superrrrrrrr Dooooorrrrrrk...Ouch! What was that for?

Olivia: You are such a hater Ben, call me a dork again and I will karate chop you in the other arm.

She jumped out of bed with a quickness and made a "karate kid" pose and was prancing around the room making noises as if she was Bruce Lee. Ben couldn't help but laugh at her, but he apologized and admitted to being just a tad bit jealous of her geniousness. Internally though he felt proud. He didn't know why...these weren't his accomplishments, but he could imagine himself bragging about her to his friends. As they both began to settle back down, it was 3:30 in the morning. Ben lay on "his" side of the bed wrapped in his covers facing one side of the room. Olivia had fallen asleep on "her" side of the bed wrapped in her covers facing the other side of the room. Ben was mesmerized by her steady low breathing mixed with soft snores and used the sounds as a lullaby to drift himself off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

****Thank you all for your continued support of this story! Please let me know what you think...Also I deleted this a just reposted...I wanted to correct a few errors...**

"Teddy why don't you go on and wake up Ben, Fitz go get Olivia for me please", Big Gerry asked his two older sons to fetch the younger bunch. It was 9:00 a.m. and everyone was awake and in the kitchen…but Olivia and Ben. Teddy and Fitz had just barreled in; Big Gerry was sitting at the counter cutting up some fruit, while Evelyn was making piles of waffles and bacon. Just as fast as they had come in, Fitz and Teddy had turned around and back again to grant their father's request.

Evelyn: Gerry don't let the waffles burn, I forgot Amelia is not coming for a few days, I need to go tell Ben to get his laundry together.

Amelia was their housekeeper. She came in 3 days a week and mostly did laundry and the bathrooms. She also cooked, pre-packed, and froze meals for the family at times.

Gerry: Oh, yea… I forgot she was moving her son into the dorms for summer school right? Well….damm… looks like the house will just be a mess until she comes back then. We've got plenty of clothes, so why don't you just let em pile up.

With a roll of her eyes, Evelyn huffed, wiped her hands, and grabbed the clothes basket as she made her way through the doorway leading up the back staircase to Ben's room. Meanwhile…Fitz made his way to the other side of the house to get Olivia. On his way he noticed the hallway bath slightly ajar; he knocked then pushed through to see if she was in there, but she wasn't. He figured he would save himself the trip of walking all the way to her room, but off he went.

Knock, knock

Knock, knock…a little louder.

Fitz: Olivia…Olivia…hey Livie…you awake?

Fitz decided she was probably in a deep sleep, knowing they all had stayed up late from the pool. He walked on in after a few moments and quickly realized she wasn't there when he noticed the covers were not on the bed. A slight feeling of uneasiness came across him, as he remembered how his baby brother has the hots for Olivia…well at least he suspects he does. Fitz backed out of the room, making his way down to Ben's. As he neared the room, he could see half of his mother's body in the doorway.

Fitz: What's going on?

Evelyn: Looking at Fitz…Shhhhh, hold on Fitz, this is sooo cute…here look. Teddy take another one then text it to me so I can put it on Facebook!

Fitz squeezed in next to his mom at the entrance of the doorway and his stomach dropped. Teddy was snapping pictures on his cell phone as his mother looked on excitedly pining over what they were seeing, as if they were witnessing the cutest batch of newborn babies. Ben was knocked out, wrapped up in his blanket with his feet sticking out, mouth wide open and drooling. At first glance you couldn't even make out his face because of the mess of unruly curls. He was face to face with Olivia, sharing the same king size pillow. She was also knocked out, some of her hair spread over Ben's. She looked like a fresh faced angel, so peaceful. She was on her side, wrapped up in her blanket, but her arms were folded and nestled just under the pillow. They were laying there so close, innocent looking. You could tell their bodies were not touching, but the comforters were.

Fitz felt like he was in the Twilight Zone, as time froze. It seemed as if they were all in slo-mo. He couldn't understand why his mom and brother thought this was so cute! He wasn't jealous by any means; he just thought it was very inappropriate, given what he had witnessed the previous night. "BEN…WAKE UP… BEN!" Fitz boomed with venom. Olivia and Ben jumped up and looked around with a dazed and confused look on their faces. Teddy and Evelyn were both a little startled as well at Fitz's loud tone and sudden foul mood. Evelyn was almost pushed the rest of the way in the room as Fitz bullied is way in and snatched the covers off of Ben violently shaking his brother.

Teddy: What in the HELL is your problem Fitz…always in a bad fucking mood!

Evelyn: Watch your mouths boys!

She gave up and raised her hands, knowing this was about to get loud. She pressed her way past Teddy with a clothes basket in her hand and walked over to the other side of the room to gather up the pile of dirty clothes that lay on his closet floor.

Ben: What's going on?

Fitz: I was about to ask the same question...Ben!

Olivia: In a sheepish tone and still in a fog…I…I…I… was worried about my mom and dad and couldn't sleep. Ben was up, so I asked him if I could camp out in here…I didn't want to be alone. I'm sorry.

Olivia began to cry, soft at first, then uncontrollably. Everything hitting her all at once…she hadn't heard from her parents, she was in a relatively strange house with people she hadn't seen in person for several years. She had no friends there, no family…she, in that moment, felt alone. Evelyn and Teddy rushed over to her side. Evelyn held her in her arms as Teddy hovered over. Ben took off his shirt and gave it to his mother offering it as a handkerchief.

Fitz: Livvie…

Teddy: Don't you think you've said enough…as he and Ben threw daggers at Fitz with their eyes.

Ben: Asshole!

Evelyn: Ben!

Big Gerry: Hey what's with all the commo…what's wrong Olivia?

She didn't say a word; she just dug her face deep into Evelyn's chest and continued to yelp.

Teddy: She's overwhelmed dad and Captain Asshole over here…looking at Fitz…can't keep his trapped shut.

At this point every single person in the room, except for Olivia, shot Fitz death glares. He sighed, slumped his shoulders, and turned around, and walked away…feeling like a complete and total douche.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fitz decided he needed to get out of dodge. He had made a complete fool of himself and began to question his own sanity regarding whether or not his baby brother had less than honorable intentions with Olivia. He didn't know why or how, but ever since laying eyes on her at the airport, he felt this deep urge to protect her. He needed to know what she was doing and who she was doing it with, which is the real reason he came home early last night. He wondered to himself if this feeling was the feelings of a big brother…or if this is how he would feel if he had a daughter. He smiled to himself as he was lost in his own thoughts because for the first time, his mind drifted to what it would be like to have a sister...or his own daughter one day. Then...he began to feel utterly worthless, his family wouldn't let him even look in Olivia's direction at this point. So,giving up, he decided to drive down to the mall…he needed to make this up to her.

Meanwhile, back at the ranch, Olivia had calmed down, eaten breakfast, and showered. Teddy and Ben finished up the dishes, and Evelyn and Big Gerry were in their study.

Evelyn: I'm starting to get worried about them Ger, it's not like them not to call and check up on Olivia. I've called, so has Olivia. I even sent a couple of "just in case you didn't get my message" emails and I know Livie has texted them as well…no response from anything.

Gerry: With a sigh…I'm sure everything is fine Evelyn. Don't get all bothered. Look, they have never, to my knowledge been away from that girl and she is 14! Hell...we have went on vacations hundreds of times without the boys, and have been doing so since Fitz was a baby. I don't see why they waited this long.

Evelyn: You know why…they…this is not what they do. She is their world.

Gerry: Well hell Evelyn, aren't the boys ours? Everything is going to be fine. She just got here and she is homesick. She…will…be …fine. It will do her some good anyways, not to be stuck on her momma's tit.

Evelyn: Gerry! As she shot a glare

Gerry: You know it's true. Look here…just tell Ben to take Liv out to hang with some of his friends. I'm sure he would love for her to follow him around like a lost puppy. Hell, he's always following Teddy and Fitz; this will give him something else to do besides playing video games. What about Cyrus's daughter…Abigail is it? Aren't they all around the same age, and what about Edison's kid? Might do her some good to see some of her own people, maybe that's what it is.

Evelyn: Gerry! Don't be an asshole, that was completely uncalled for, you know we are not like that.

Gerry: I didn't say we were **_like that_**, but it's a reality, maybe she is in culture shock or something, no familiar faces if you know what I mean. Edison…can't stand him, but he'll do anything for any kind of positive endorsement from me, so I'll set up a little play date for the kiddos…OK?

At this time point Evelyn was thoroughly pissed off and disgusted at Gerry's lack of class and total lack of regard for anyone's feelings. Evelyn loved Grace like a sister, and never saw "color". She wasn't blind, she of course knew they were Black, but she didn't "see" them as that, only as Grace, Rowan, and Olivia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ben: Liv you Ok?

Olivia: Yea…I guess…I feel a little stupid though.

Ben: Hey…don't, Fitz is an asshole sometimes. He thinks because he is the oldest he can push people around. Can I give you a hug? I really feel bad for this morning and a hug would make me feel better.

Olivia nodded and walked towards Ben. She gave side hugs to boys, as her mother taught her early on to give "church" hugs to boys. Grace wasn't blind; she knew her daughter was gorgeous and inexperienced. Olivia was brilliant, no question about that, but the trade off was she wasn't the best in picking up on social queues; she was a little awkward and quiet. She was always the youngest in her grade and she didn't want to send her daughter out there with the wolves. So as she was raising her one arm up to go over the side of his shoulder; he wrapped his arms around her, turning her to him for a front to front hug. Olivia exhaled and held him tight. She wondered in her mind, how different her life would be if she had had a big brother, sister, cousin, friend, hell anything. As Ben held Olivia, he thought how perfectly Olivia fit into his arms. He had never had a crush on a girl…well not a real one anyways. He soaked all of her in as his nose nestles in her hair behind her ears. She smelled soooo gooood. Even though he only held her for about 10 seconds, that's all it took for him to become aroused. Olivia was so wrapped up in her own thoughts, plus she was wearing a hoodie. She didn't notice his erection pressing against her stomach. He began to blush and he let her go, missing the contact already. He was about to ask her for another hug, under the guise that this one would be to make **_her_** feel better, but Fitz walked in. Ben was looking quite guilty, and Fitz quickly realized why…Ben had a raging boner evident…sticking straight up from under his basketball shorts. Poor, Olivia…none the wiser...her eyes were on her phone and she had turned around walking towards the den to get away without saying a word, so Fitz wasn't sure if she knew what was going on or not…but he did. Olivia was still very embarrassed from her meltdown earlier that morning…she didn't want to face Fitz right now especially after she sobbed like a baby, she didn't want Fitz to think of her like that. Fitz calmly walked over to Ben, who was scared, frozen in place. Fitz jerked him up by the collar tightly, boring a hole through his eyes and whispered, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU FUCKING LITTLE PERVERT!"


	6. Chapter 6

*****Enjoy, don't get spoiled by the frequent updates…lol I haven't done any work today, and I've been at work…lol**

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU FUCKING LITTLE PERVERT!" Fitz was beyond livid, but he knew he had to keep his cool due to this morning happenings.

Ben: I..uh…um…wha…what are you talking about Fitz…he said with a shriek, he knew good and well what Fitz was talking about. Ben was wincing in pain and could hardly breathe as Fitz pulled him tightly.

Fitz: Listen to me you prick and you listen well. IF…I…SEE… YOU…with …a …HARD-ON again around Olivia…IF I SEE ANYTHING INAPPROPRIATE around Olivia… ANYTHING LUSTFUL around Olivia… ANYTHING QUESTIONABLE around Olivia …ANY…FUCKING…THING BENJAMIN around Olivia-Fitz then leaned in closer to Ben's ear and whisper screamed through his gritted teeth…I WILL CUT…YOUR FUCKING DICK OFF…AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR FUCKING THROAT…DO…YOU UNDERSTAND…ME!

Ben: He swallowed hard, then whispered…Yes

Fitz: I CAN'T HEAR YOU…WHAT?

Ben: Yea..YES!

Fitz: Ok good.

With a smirk on his face, Fitz released his hold on Ben, patted his brother's chest, and smoothed out invisible lines on his brother's shirt. Ben was as stiff as a board and had been holding his breath. He had never in his life been this scared, and Fitz had never treated him nor talked to him in this manner. When Fitz let go of him, Ben exhaled and rubbed his neck, which was still red from where the shirt collar had been taut against his skin. Ben composed himself and stood up straight, almost puffing out his chest in defiance as his breathing was now fast, almost huffing. He wasn't quite eye level, as he was about 6ft tall and Fitz was 6ft2, but he stared into his big brothers eyes as tears welled in his own. Fitz, noticing the tears, but not backing down, stepped in closer, their foreheads almost touching. Fitz was still seeing red, eyes stilled with rage as he pierced his contempt into Ben's eyes. Tears now streaming down Ben's face, but he dared not to look away from Fitz's gaze.

Fitz: Is there anything you want to say to me baby brother.

Ben: No.

Fitz: You sure?

Ben: No.

Fitz: Inching closer, one more inch they would be touching…You sure?

At this point Ben had balled his fist as it laid still by his side. It was so tight his knuckles were white and his nails were digging into the palm of his hand. After about 1 minute, Ben lost the stare down contest and relaxed his body including his fist.

Fitz: That's what I thought!….as he walked out the door towards the den.

Ben's tears returned as he continued to stand in the same spot were Fitz had totally emasculated him. He was angry, but more so he was hurt. Ben had always looked up to Fitz, he idolized him…following him around, dressing like him, talking like him…he even looked almost just like him. He felt his heart breaking as he wondered what Fitz's problem was. Why was his brother treating him like this? Why didn't his brother just come talk to him like a person, instead of some scum of the earth piece of shit? Did his brother not love him anymore? Did his brother not trust him? Hundreds of thoughts started racing through Ben's mind. He needed some space; he longer wanted to be there as he didn't want to take the chance of someone coming in and seeing him look a hot mess and start with the questions. He went over to the kitchen sink and washed his face, grabbed his car keys that hung by the back door, and headed for his car. He sat in his car for about 10 minutes listening to the radio. Ben was so confused, he felt like he had been shot. He sat through several songs when he heard Adorn, by Miguel…

_These lips  
Can't wait to taste your skin baby  
No, no  
And these eyes, yeah  
Can't wait to see your grin  
Ooh ooh baby  
Just let my love  
Just let my love adorn you  
Please baby, yeah  
You gotta know  
You gotta know  
You know  
That I adorn you  
Yeah baby_

_Baby this fist  
Will always protect ya, lady  
And this mind oh,  
Will never neglect you,  
Yeah baby,  
Oh baby_

And this thang  
Trying to break us down  
Don't let that affect us,  
No baby  
You just gotta let my love  
Let my love  
Let my love adorn you  
Ah, le-le-le-let it just adorn you  
You got to know  
You gotta know  
Know that I adorn you  
Just that babe

Let my love adorn you, baby  
Don't you ever  
Don't you let no one tell you different, baby  
Always adore you!  
You gotta know now  
You gotta know na-nah-noooww, yeah

Ohhhhhh yea  
The same way that the stars adorn the skies  
(Now look up sugar!)  
The same way that my whole worlds' in your eyes  
(ooooo and it's time now)  
Just let  
Let my love (oooo Baby!)  
Let, let, let it just adorn  
You got to know baby  
Oh you got to know  
That I adore you yea  
Oh love ain't never looked so good on ya  
Oh put it on baby  
Let my love adorn... You

Back in the house…Fitz made his way to the den to apologize to Olivia. He felt horrible for triggering her upset this morning. He wanted to do something nice for her by buying her a present, but since her birthday was in a few weeks, he decided to ask her out for ice cream instead. Olivia was sitting back on the sectional with her feet up lounging. Teddy was on the other side watching Duck Dynasty and he and Olivia were in a laughing fit.

Fitz: Hey guys what's so funny?

Teddy: You…

Fitz: ha…ha… What are yaaawwww doing…in his best southern accent as he bent his knees and pretended to play a banjo…which made Olivia howl.

Olivia: Fitz you're funny…still not wanting to make eye contact with him.

Fitz: Well, I'lllll beeeeee…heeeeee…hawwwwww…

Then in 2 quick steps he was hovering over Olivia. He nudged her chin, willing her to look at him, and she melted at the sight of his grin. "Do you forgive me for this morning Olivia?" he asked innocently, and with her big doe brown eyes, she looked directly into his azure eyes, staring. Then out of nowhere he began to tickle her. Not to be outdone, Teddy rolled over in her direction and started to tickle her as well. She was playfully kicking her feet and flaying her arms trying to ward off the tickle assault, but she was going down. Fitz and Teddy were laughing as well, both red faced with delight as they tickled her. They use to double tickle team Ben, since he had gotten older; he didn't wouldn't let them do it anymore.

Olivia: Sta…sta….stop!...Olivia said through fits of laughter . Yea…Ya..YES

Fitz: Yes what…

Olivia: I…I…she continued to laugh, but this time she was snorting as well.

Fitz: Yes what… little piggy

Olivia. I FORGIVE YOU…I GOTTA PEE!...she boomed, her face red from laughing so much.

Olivia raised the invisible white flag and Fitz and Teddy retreated as they laughed and gave each other a hi-five. Teddy had moved on from being mad at Fitz, he was like that he didn't let things linger, but he could tell that Olivia had still been tense around him. He also knew how Fitz was. He loved his big bro to death, but even though Fitz was "good" most of the time, there were moments where he tried to secretly control everything, he was somewhat passive aggressive, he had a temper on him-could be a hot head…and could be a bossy, mister know it all. Since he was used to it, it wasn't a big deal, but Olivia wasn't used to it, so he joined in on the tickling to lighten the mood. The boys helped Olivia up so she could go to the bathroom.

Teddy: You didn't leave a streak on the couch huh?

Olivia: embarrassed….NO!...with a fake eye roll.

Fitz: Are we good Olivia, seriously though, I want us to be.

Olivia: with a coy dimply smile, twirling her hair…Yes we are I promise. I want us to be good too.

Fitz: Great. Let's go for ice cream then Ok?

Olivia: Ok

Fitz: Teddy you game?

Teddy: Naw man I'm chillin. Bring me a Kit Kat back though.

Fitz: They don't have candy bars at Maggie Moos moron.

Teddy: Then go to a gas station, a Target, hell I don't care where you get one from...just get one…Oh a king size one...oh and a Pepsi.

Fitz: Be glad I'm in a good mood.

Teddy: Be glad I'm in a good mood…he said mocking his brother.

Fitz: Grow up!

Teddy: I will…after you, sir.

Fitz: Fucker

Teddy: Asshole

Fitz: Faggot

Teddy: Ball licker…then Teddy raised his leg and farted and said…faggot that Fitzzzzz

Olivia: Ewww...shoooo…she said, making the face of someone who just smelled spoiled milk.

Fitz: Teddy you are so damm nasty.

Olivia: Ok..ok… Im out... I'll meet you in the kitchen after the restroom; give me 5 minutes…she said through annoyance. She wasn't used to all the back and forth, cussing, burping, farting, and other gross sounds and smells. Her house was always quiet; she didn't think she had ever heard her parents make noises like that. Her mother always told her ladies don't do that, they do it in the restroom, with the fan turned on high, as they hold down the nozzle to the air freshener.

Meanwhile…back to Teddy, he hung onto every word of Miguel's song. He was never one for love songs, but in that moment, this song perfectly represented everything he was thinking and feeling about Olivia. He wanted to be her boyfriend, he wanted to hold her hand, take her out, and have her ride with him. "Love at first sight is real", he thought…well he doesn't remember if he felt this way before, he was about 9 the last time they were together, but he feels this way now. He pulled out his phone and called his mother.

Evelyn: Hello

Ben: Mom

Evelyn: Ben where are you, I thought you were in the den with everyone else?

Ben: No I'm in my car.

Evelyn: Where in your car Ben? You know you...

Ben: Relax mom I didn't go anywhere, I know I'm supposed to ask first. I'm in the driveway. Can you text me Olivia's number, I want to ask her to go to the mall with me.

Evelyn: Oh she will love that; yes get her out of this house. Why didn't you just ask her? Or at least come in the get her number, it's on the fridge.

Ben: I'm already in the car mom, and I didn't want to ask her face to face, people these days text…Ben didn't want his mother to see him so upset.

Evelyn: I swear… this is the laziest thing I've ever heard of.

Ben: Mom, please, don't make me come in. I'm comfortable, and oh, can you give Olivia some money on her way out….pleeeasssee

Evelyn: Sure Ben, but only because she is here. If she weren't here…

Ben: Mom!...

Evelyn: Watch the mouth Ben…oh and get me a Hershey bar on your way back ok? And your dad wants a Snicker bar…no a Heath bar, but a Snicker's if they don't have the other….

_A few moments later…Ben texts Olivia_

Unknown: Hey, Olivia?

Olivia: Who is this?

Unknown: Oh sorry, it's Ben…save my number…I'm outside, want to see if you wanted to hang, get out of the house. We can go up to the mall; some of my friends are there already.

Olivia: Oh sorry can't

Ben: :-(... confused and frustrated…Why not?

Olivia: Me and Fitz going to Maggie Moos, wanna come with

Ben: No…Olivia, please come with me, I'll get you some ice cream. I want you to meet my friends Stephen and Quinn.

Olivia: L8tr ok? Don't want to be rude to Fitz…where are you?

Ben: Fuck Fitz…he thought…I left, already gone, don't worry about where I am. Just forget I asked…

Olivia was perplexed after reading his text, wondering where the attitude was coming from. She was going to run out and ask him in person if he wanted to come with them, but figured he must have been in a rush. Besides, she didn't want to pass up the chance to spend time with Fitz, and she was secretly glad Ben wouldn't be there anyway. Fitz met her in the kitchen, and Olivia snapped out her daydream. "You ready?, he asked as he made his way over to the door, opening it for her. "After you, mi lady", he said in his best British accent as he curtsied and gestured his hand by the door. Olivia giggled and bowed her head as she made her way out the door, wondering if this could be considered a first date, she wasn't sure if she could _technically_ call it that, but in her mind it was. As they were walking in the driveway towards his car, she scooted over close to him and wrapped her arm through his arm linking them together. Her heart was pounding; she had never been so bold. He looked at her and grinned, not thinking anything of it other than it was sweet, and that this was a sign Olivia had really forgiven him for upsetting her.

After reading Olivia's text, Ben was livid. He clutched the steering wheel so tight and was tunneling down the highway in a zone, with clinched teeth. Fitz was walking on thin ice, always trying to step in and take over. Well, he had had enough. He'd be dammed if Fitz would take over Olivia too. Fitz must have somehow known that he was going to ask Olivia to go to the mall with him. He was tired of being humiliated, he was tired of being Fitz's little mitch. However, he would have to wait until the right moment to strike. Ben had a trait Fitz didn't so easily possess…patience.

******For all those who are wondering a "mitch" is a male bitch…lol I first heard that phrase from the comedian Kevin Hart. Hope you all like this chapter; please let me know your thought and feelings. Also feedback and suggestions welcome :-) …Also my endgame is ALWAYS OLITZ, we will get there, but it will be a lil while though as Olivia has some growing up/learning to do. Also, I will address her parents in the next chapter…**


	7. Chapter 7

****I can't wait for Scandal tonight! Hopefully some more Olitz loving*** Oh, I do not own Scandal… **

Fitz and Olivia were sitting in the corner at Maggie Moos ice cream shop. They hadn't been there long, but Fitz was almost finished as he wolfed down his pink bubble gum cup. Olivia seemed to be in a daze and was half hazardly picking over her red velvet cheesecake waffle bowl. Fitz was too engaged in the gluttonous assault that he didn't notice that she was suddenly removed, seemingly drowning in her own thoughts. That is, until he looked up and saw how sad she looked, her brown doe eyes almost black.

Fitz: Earth to O…Livia….testing….testing 123…as he patted on an imaginary microphone.

Olivia: with a fake smile…huh…oh…sorry….

Fitz: What's the matter Ms. Dimples…he loved her dimples, she barely had to move her mouth for them to show…You don't like your ice cream? If not I can…

Olivia: Oh no…it's good, she said with an exhale. Strawberry cheesecake is my favorite; but my dad's favorite is the red velvet flavored, so I thought I'd try it. My parents and I go to a place like this called Cold Stone Creamery. I guess I was thinking about that; then I was thinking about my parents. I'm worried Fitz.

Fitz: Have you heard from your parents yet? Olivia: No duh Sherlock…she thought to herself... No I haven't, that why I'm worried…she said with a pout. Fitz: Hmmm…he said in a mystified tone… Try not to worry; it's only been a couple of days. After a few moments of comfortable silence as they ate their ice cream… Mine have been out there like that and we wouldn't hear back from them for a whole week. They will get back to you…

Olivia: And if they don't….she said in a sad, serious tone.

Fitz pushed his chair over next to her and Olivia looked over at him. They were about 2 inches apart when Fitz gently grabbed her chin and cupped it as he rubbed his thumb across her soft cheeks and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Fitz: Shhhh...Livvie…he said in a hushed, sweet tone. Then you would just have to come live with us…but don't say and think things like that, Ok? Your parents are fine. So do me a favor and show me that sweet smile of yours…Can I ask you a question?

Olivia: Yea, of course…she said with a real smile

Fitz: Nevermind…

Olivia: Oh…no…no you can do that. Fitz: Do what? Olivia: Say nevermind… I HATE when people do that!

Fitz: Look, really it's nothing...he quickly changed the subject…Hey I mean when I say don't worry about your parents. Let's have some fun, get your mind off things...

Fitz smiled over at Olivia. He was going to ask her what she thought of Ben. He wanted to know if she had caught on to the fact that Ben had a crush on her and he wanted to know if she reciprocated those same feelings. After all, she did seek refuge with Ben. Fitz didn't think she did, but then again… who knows, but he didn't want to bring it up and dampen the mood since they had just been talking about her parents.

Olivia, on the other hand, was sitting there pretending this was a real date and how lucky she would be if it were. Fitz was so sweet, and he was so…freaking…fine! She was a very observant girl that zoned into a person's features and Fitz had a perfectly symmetrical face. His hair was perfect, full of soft silky curls, she wondered if her fingers would get caught if she ran her hands in them. His smile was perfection, and she melted every…single…time he would throw a grin her way. His lips were smaller than hers, but they were still full; both top and bottom, were perfect and plump. Not one lip thinner on top, or one that folded under on the teeth. "Oh his teeth", she thought. His teeth were also perfect, and she wondered if he had braces before. She wondered, for the first time in her life, how it would be for his lips for touch hers. She had never in her life had a crush on someone and this was killing her. As he tore into his ice cream she stared at him and grinned. She stole a scoop of it, which happened to be the last one in his bowl. "Hey..." he said with a pout. He was serious about his food. "Be glad you're cute, or I'd get you for that", he said as Olivia continued to beam, smacking and popping a bubble from the stolen bubble gum ice cream.

Fitz loved seeing Olivia laugh and smile. Not only did it pronounce her dimples, but it lit up her whole face, particularly her eyes. He never noticed how long her eyelashes were before now, or how her eye brows formed a perfect arch all on their own. He never really noticed how her lips were the perfect shape, full and pouty especially with the lip gloss she had on. She wore no makeup like most girls her age, but she didn't need it as her skin was flawless. His thoughts then flashed to Ben. He felt bad for being so rough on him, but he needed to get his point across. Ben was a good kid, but he didn't want him to try anything with Olivia since they would be spending a lot of alone time together. Fitz didn't know why he wanted to protect her, to be where she was, to watch her, to follow her, to see her laugh, to see her smile, and to comfort her when she was upset. It was this was an innate feeling he couldn't control, and it was hitting him like a ton of bricks. However, it felt natural…it felt good. A few years ago, on the other hand, he didn't think twice about her. No offense to Olivia, but back then she was a baby-in his mind. She was almost like a toy that you would play with for a few minutes, and then throw in the toy box. He didn't have time to play with her or have a desire to be around her. He was busy with school, friends, and with life in general. No teenager really wants to hang out with an 8 year old. It was different now. She was older now, more interesting, and not to mention brilliant…now he had the desire.

Fitz: So what are your feelings on being a big senior this coming school year?

Olivia: Her face lit up…I'm soooo excited. Ready for it to be over you know. So far I have the highest gpa and I am on track to being Valedictorian! I've sent in my early application to Harvard and hope to hear back by October.

Fitz: Wow, congratulations Olivia…he was proud of her.

Olivia: Thank you…she said with a giggle. You know, I had the option of skipping 11th grade, so this past year would have been my last, but my parents thought I needed the social skills with kids my own age.

Fitz: Yea I can see that, you don't wanna be some weirdo…Olivia shot him a glare and he smirked…Or grow up too fast you know. I mean, you already outsmart everyone I know…including myself…he said with a charming grin.

Olivia: Whatever Fitz…as she nudged him…he was still sitting beside her. I just sometimes feel like there is no place for me like anywhere. So, the faster I can get out of college, which I'll be on the 3 year plan, then on to- and out of- law school the better.

Fitz: Why is that Olivia…he said with a confused look. He couldn't believe that in 6 years she would be barely 21 with a Juris Doctorate under her belt.

Olivia: I want to start my life Fitz. I want to know things, go places, explore, and have experiences. I meant it when I said I don't fit it. I'm an outcast. Kids my age seem immature and I lose patience. I can't hang out with the older crowd because they look at me as if I were a child. I get dismissed a lot, like I don't have anything worthwhile to contribute to the conversation… and I lose patience. So either I'm the one getting annoyed, or someone is getting annoyed with me…it pisses me off.

Fitz: Well, they really don't know you then, do they?...he said as he nudged her back, he couldn't image how it would feel to skip grades. To be bored with school because you already know it inside out….To not be able to make friends and sustain those relationships because others couldn't relate or keep up with you. Olivia?...how many kids were in your gifted program?

Olivia: 5…

Fitz: Ok. How many students are in your school…overall including the resource kids.

Olivia: Maybe 300 give or take.

Fitz: Ok…let's just say 300. Do you realize you are smarter than more than 95% of the kids in your school…heck probably the teachers too? That's amazing Olivia, but the downside is because you are so smart, many kids and even adults may have a hard time connecting with you because we don't use as much of our brain cells as you…once again he threw out that Grant grin…Seriously though, just try ok?…Let your guard down some, and be more open to others and aware of your surroundings instead of tuning people out. Its Ok to have fun, relax a little more, and don't be afraid to act silly and be a kid…because you are one…Hell I'm 24 and I still act 14 sometimes. If you want people to give you a chance…then you have to give them a chance too Olivia, it goes both ways…he said with another nudge.

Olivia: Yea, I guess you're right.

Fitz: Of course I'm right, I'm always right…you should know that by now.

Olivia: Yea yea Fitzy boy…she said with a laugh. I will try…I promise…Can I ask you a question? I won't say nevermind either…

Fitz: Shoot

Olivia: She paused…puffed out her cheeks and exhaled…do you really think I'm cute? I mean, Fitz I can't talk to anyone else about this kind of stuff but you…she said as she looked up into his eyes. You said I was earlier, but I don't know if you said it to be nice. I have never thought of myself that way…I'm into the books you know. I know how people are…superficial and judgmental. I have no sense of style, my mom forbids me to wear make-up, and if I am going to be more outgoing and get to know some folks, I have to be able to fit in…I can't exactly look like Quasimodo!

Fitz: Quasimodo? He let out a loud lingering laugh. Livvie….sweet baby…listen to me…Fitz gently picked up her hands and held both of them in his one. He clasped his other hand on top, then bent his forehead down a little closer to hers…Look at me Livvie…she didn't …Look at me Olivia…You are not cute.

Olivia: Oh Ok, that's what I thought you would say….her heart shattered, and tears began to fill, threatening to overflow down her cheeks as she tried to pull her hand out of Fitz's grasp.

Fitz: No…no Livvie let me finish…he held her hand tighter in his so she couldn't get away… You are not cute, because you are beautiful. You really are…you are a beautiful young lady. Your face, your hair, your style, your brain…he said with a slight chuckle. You are sweet, thoughtful, and can run circles around anyone you meet. One of these days some knucklehead will be very, very lucky to have you, and he will never deserve you…You are so special Olivia. Please don't say things like that. You are not less than…you are more than…you are the most…and don't let anyone EVER tell you or make you feel any different.

Fitz wondered to himself where these words of encouragement came from. The looks in Olivia's eyes were of shock, curiosity, embarrassment…and relief, then shyness. "Fitz you are so corny", she said as she hugged his neck. He hesitated at first, then relaxed and exhaled as he returned the embrace. He began fingering circles on her back with one hand and he held her tight in the other.

Fitz: You ok?...he said as he let go of her.

Olivia: Yes, I am thank you.

Fitz: after looking at her for a few moments…Ok good…let's get out of here. Wanna get on the trolley? They have one that gives tours. It's been what…6 years or so since you were really here? It will do you some good to re-visit the city my little Miss Soon to be College Girl…he said with a nudge and a laugh.

Olivia: Sure ok...let's do it…did he just say "my", she thought and smiled to herself.

So that's what they did. She walked with Fitz a couple of blocks down the street to catch the trolley. Olivia had a feeling she would follow him anywhere…even over a cliff. They rode the tourist trolley around Santa Barbara which landed them at the Moreton Bay Fig Tree, and then they went over to the Andrea Clark Bird Refuge. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evelyn: Grace! My goodness how have you been, we all have been worried sick, especially Olivia!

Grace: Evelyn I'm so sorry, ever since we left the bay, the storms here have been terrible. Our phones aren't working and everyone has been taking turns using the landlines. I just tried Olivia and it went to voicemail. I know she's worried.

Evelyn: Well I figured it might be something like that. It's happened plenty of times with us. Olivia is out with Ben …I believe he took her out to the mall or for ice cream…somewhere…she said with a chuckle. She will be awfully upset she missed you all, but she will be relieved as well because her mind was going to that dark place.

Grace: Yea I figured that much…she said with a sigh…Liv is not one to be away from us. Evelyn, sometimes I think I've ruined her. Kept her like Rapunzel, so afraid I would lose her. Now she is growing up, off to college soon, and I can't help but feel I haven't properly prepared her for the world.

Evelyn: Oh Grace, don't be so dramatic. Liv is fine. She will be fine. She is a brilliant, smart, and clever girl. There is nothing wrong with her being a little quiet and shy, but I'll tell you one thing…hanging around here with these boys, she is learning that she better get in where she fits in, or she will be left behind!...They both laughed… Grace?

Grace: Yea

Evelyn: Olivia really is a good girl. She has been so helpful with the cleaning and cooking, she even reorganized the kitchen cabinets, saying her layout would provide more space, efficiency, and a more user friendly configuration now that she set up the triangle… or whatever that is. I will have to say though she was right…it does flow better…They both laughed again…Also she just started tutoring Ben in economics. If he doesn't bring up his grade by the end of summer school, he won't be eligible for the exchange program. He wants to go to England, but will be here if he doesn't pull the grade.

Grace and Evelyn talked for 30 more minutes. Grace knew Olivia had some OCD like tendencies and would worry herself to death about her parents, but it was good to hear the Grant boys were looking after her and getting her out of the house. They ended their call and Evelyn sighed happily knowing everything was going to be fine. She had started to tell Grace that she thought Ben was taken with Olivia….since they are best friends and tell each other everything. However, she decided not to as she didn't want Grace to start to worry about her being in the house with boys-who were supposed to be looking out for her like she was their sister. Evelyn wasn't blind; she could see Ben had a crush on Olivia, but she trusted her son and would only bring it up if she thought he would cross the line. As far as she knew, Ben was horrified of girls. He was 16, a very handsome boy, but he was extremely shy, probably never even kissed a girl on the cheek-outside of church that is. He had a few friends, but was mostly a loner who liked sports, but loved his video games. She laughed to herself at the thought of him trying to even talk to a girl let alone try anything else. "He wouldn't even know where to put it", she thought to herself. Then she shrugged her shoulders and shook her face, trying to get that thought out of her mind. Ben was her baby; she hated the thought of him growing up. She had never given Ben "the talk" about girls, she figured his dad and his brothers would take care of that. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ben decided to ditch the mall all together. He had no desire to walk around all by himself…like a loser, no thanks to Olivia. "Oooh Maggie Moos", he said to himself as he sped by. He drove up the next couple of blocks in order to circle back around to the ice cream shop, "Nothing like a pink bubble gum waffle cone to cure the blues" he sang. He exited the car, turning around to admire his excellent parallel parking job. He was about to make his way to order his waffle cone, when he squinted and leaned his head forward. "Olivia?…FITZ?!", he screamed to himself. He couldn't believe his eyes as he saw Olivia walking up the steps to enter the trolley as Fitz stood behind her with his hand on the small of her back. Saying Ben was tore up was an understatement, he was beyond irate…"Where… in the FUCK are they going…why was he touching her!" Ben felt like he was going to pass out as he bent over huffing and puffing, he could no longer breathe. He jetted off, trying to make a run for the trolley so he could get on board to crash their little party. Just when he was in reach, he tripped over his untied shoe laces and fell down over a pile of dog doo that hadn't been pooped scooped. As he looked up, the trolley was taking off. He lifted himself off and frantically took off his shirt that had the poop on it and flung it over in a ditch. In a fog, he stood there in the middle of the sidewalk, his chest hurting from breathing so hard, and he took a few minutes to calm down. The Fitz straw just broke the camel's back.

I hope you all enjoyed this. Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts, feeling, and feedback/suggestions on this chapter?


	8. Chapter 8

*****Thank you all for the reviews and feedback! I love reading them...and to shine some light, OLITZ is endgame always and forever with me! The next few chapters will focus more on Olivia's coming of age and less on her and Fitz. Fitz is having feelings, but b/c of the age difference he is confusing them with strong brotherly love. Fitz has never been in love before, so he doesn't recognize it as such. Also he only has brothers, not even any female cousins he has been in close contact with, so with Olivia being so young he doesn't think of her in a sexual way…at least not right now. Despite his obsession with Olivia, Ben is a good kid, but he is not as innocent as his mother thinks. Olivia has totally blown him away and flipped his world; he would do just about anything to be her boyfriend. There is going to be a time jump in a few chapters. Some of yaw may get mad at me here in a bit…lol, but Olivia has to live and learn right? *****

A few days had passed since the dog poop fiasco, and Ben was still fuming. No one really understood what his foul mood was for, since he refused to acknowledge the reasons why. He would shrug his shoulders when anyone would ask him if he was ok. Everyone, but Olivia, chopped it up to teenage hormones. They were all busy, back to their work-his mother was on several charity boards since retiring from school administration, and his father was a freelance political consultant since retiring from public office. Teddy had started his internship at Davis, Doyle, and Associates law firm, while Fitz was preparing to start his position as a law clerk for Judge Cyrus Beene in the next coming week. Olivia had been busy making note cards for Ben's tutoring sessions; she also occupied her time reading Fitz's law books. She felt Ben's withdrawn, petulant mood was more than him being a teenage boy-not just the result of too many late nights up playing zombie and football themed video games, too much junk food, etc. However, she didn't feel comfortable approaching him about it, as he had already told her he was fine…but this didn't stop her from worrying. Even though she didn't feel she could interrogate Ben, she knew who could.

It was about 8 am, and everyone was gone for the day except for Ben, Fitz, and Olivia. She was the only one awake, so this was her sign it was ok to make her way down to Fitz's room...uninvited. She lightly knocked on the door, but received no answer, so she took it upon herself to let herself in. She sort of secretly wanted to see Fitz like this anyways as she had been thinking about how cute he must be while he is sleeping. As she walked into the room she was in awe at the sight before her. Fitz was laying, spread eagle, on his stomach in the middle of his large king size bed. His arms were reached out above his shoulders, but crossed over hugging his pillow. His longs legs were sprawled out, with only a sheet covering his backside, his back and legs were bare. She exhaled at the sight of him, as these strange, unfamiliar…but welcoming feelings came over her. She felt flushed, hot, and needed some water. She was motionless for a few seconds, afraid that if she moved she would wake him.

She snapped out of her zone long enough to remember why she was there. She quietly shut the door behind her swiftly tip-toed over to Fitz's bed. She sat on the side, and turned her body to face his. She looked him over once more, and felt her mouth dry up…"OMG why is he so perfect", she thought. The heat began to fill her cheeks again as she slowly scanned him up and down, wondering what was under the sheet. His back and arms were soooo muscular. His face, chiseled in all the right places, yet he looked so peaceful and relaxed. His hair was a mess, and Olivia had to fight the sudden urge to grab his curls and run them through her petite fingers, but she did the next best thing and whipped out her phone and took a pic so she would remember this moment. She placed her hands over his shoulder preparing to gently shake him, when her hands involuntarily caressed his back. She then touched him from his curls and down his back again. Fitz started to stir, but luckily he didn't wake up. She leaned down by his ear.

Olivia: Fitz? Fitz? Fitz? Are you awake?...nothing….Fitz?

Fitz: Huh…he said groggily with his eyes still closed.

Olivia: Fitz I need to talk to you, can you get up please?... shaking him.

Fitz: Huh…wha…he opened his eyes, yawned, and stretched at the same time. ..Olivia? What… what is it?

Olivia was still leaning over him, and she rose up slightly allowing him some space, as he shifted in order to turn over on his back. Her mouth slightly dropped as she made eye contact with his well-formed, slightly hairy bare chest, her eyes continued to scan down to his "happy trail". Then she froze, her eyes nearly popped out of her head. Fitz's morning wood was standing at attention. Olivia knew it was his penis, but she had never seen one outside of medical book drawings. She swallowed nervously, mouth still ajar, more dry but somehow watery at the same time. She couldn't take her eyes off of it. Olivia had no concept of size…but his penis was large. He had on boxers, she presumed, because it looked smushed, as it reached up lying flat just over his belly button. Even though Fitz was covered by a sheet, she could see the outline of it. Fitz, having just woke up and turned over, was still out of it and didn't immediately notice Olivia staring at his member. He raised his body up some, leaning back on his elbows –which made is erection more visible, even sneaking up from under his boxers, but still enclosed under the covers. After what seemed like a couple of minutes, Fitz ran his hands across his face and followed Olivia's gaze and was quickly embarrassed as he figured out what she had been gawking at.

Fitz: Olivia! What are you doing in here? I hope everything is all right?...he said as he pulled the covers up over his chest and plopped a pillow over his lap, he didn't want to bring attention to what she was looking at… I'm not properly dressed Olivia!

Olivia: I...I...um…uh…stumbling over her words. I wanted to talk to you about Ben?

Fitz: Are you Ok? Did he hurt you?… in a low growl.

Olivia: Wha…what...No!...I am actually here to see if you know what's going on with him I'm concerned Fitz? Wait…why would he hurt me?

Fitz: I don't know, he wouldn't…I'm sorry. Olivia you scared me half to death you can't just wake somebody up like that. I thought something was wrong.

Olivia: Something is wrong…with Ben. He has been acting weird… sad; he is not really paying attention in our sessions. He will hardly look at me or talk to me for that matter. I hope I didn't do anything to hurt his feelings. He teased me about being smart, maybe I made him feel dumb or something for not passing the Economics class.

Fitz: letting out a sigh…he raised up all the way. Hey come here Olivia…he pulled her in for a hug, his erection had already deflated. No, you're fine sweet baby. Ben is just going through the some things. He is not used to having pretty girls around…he said with a smirk. Would you like me to talk to him a little bit more? I'll put him in a hold and squeeze it out of him.

Olivia…blushing at the sound of sweet baby…Ok…yea I would like that. I would hate for him not to pass the class again.

Fitz: Consider it handled…anything for you Livvie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Being a busy body this morning, Olivia made her way to Ben's room. She wasn't sure where this boost of excitement and energy came from, but she wasn't about to waste it. She had turned Ben down several times on his offers to get ice cream, hang out the mall, and hang out with his group of friends, but for some reason she felt today was the day she was going to be adventurous and go do something. Ben kept talking her ear off about Abby and Stephen. Big Gerry had been talking about some boy named Harrison. Perhaps they could all get together this evening and have a mini pool party or catch a movie, or just do… something.

Olivia crept in Ben's room, he was asleep as well. This was all so weird to her because at her house, by 830 on a Monday morning everyone was up and more than likely out of the house. She wasn't used to just doing nothing. She made her way to Ben's bed, she wanted to wake him up and tell him her plans for the day. She felt very comfortable around Ben, so she had no problem with slipping into his bed and laying down next to him. He was knocked out cold, on his back with covers up to his chest. His head was cocked off to the right and he was slightly snoring. Olivia snapped a quick pic, just because he looked too cute. She touched his stomach over to the covers so she could wake him. However, still on her high, she pulled the covers back off of Ben. She secretly wondered if his penis would be like Fitz's. This was not like Olivia, to wonder about such things, but she couldn't explain why all of a sudden she was thinking about it. Ben had on boxers as well and she could see the tight bulge in his groin area. It didn't seem as long as Fitz's, not up past his belly button, but it was fat. It was lying over to the side which she thought was odd, "Ouch", she thought…"I wonder if that hurts". Olivia felt possessed as she reached down under Ben's boxers and gently grabbed his penis, telling herself she didn't want him in pain from his penis' awkward position. It was sort of hard, sort of soft. She pulled it out from his boxers freeing it up and was in awe. She held it in her hands and traced over the head with her thumb. She could feel it grow hard and she squeezed on it. She was in a trance and couldn't let go.

Ben:…in a soft whisper…Olivia, what are you doing?...he had been sleep, but felt someone touching him. He thought he was dreaming, until he opened his eyes. He had been staring at her playing with his rod for a couple of minutes and she never noticed he was awake.

Olivia: Uh…oh…um…Ben...I…I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me.

Ben: Shhh…Livvie…shhhh it's ok, you can touch it, go ahead this will be between us.

Olivia looked at Ben, looked at his penis, and then looked back up at Ben. He scooted over some and she lay down next to him, reached down and grabbed his member. He was rock hard. Olivia pulled it up trying to see if it was as long as Fitz's now that it was free, but it wasn't, it was about an inch shorter not quite reaching his belly button. Ben moaned at the sensation. He couldn't believe that Olivia was doing this to him. Ben turned slightly, grabbed the back of Olivia's neck and leaned her down towards his face. They stared at each other for a moment before Ben's lips reached up to capture Olivia's. This was her first kiss. He knew it, he could tell from the way she fumbled her tongue in his mouth. Her lips were so soft, plump. He had to have more. He turned and in an instant, was on top of her. He searched her eyes for the green light to carry on. She nodded, which was all he needed to continue his assault on her mouth. As he kissed her he began to work his hands all over her body. He wasn't to concerned with pulling her shirt off and seeing her peaks, he wanted those bottoms, so he reached down to pull her pajama shorts down with one hand, while the other hand caressed the side of her body. Next thing either of them knew, she was laying there in her panties and Ben was completely on top of her kissing her neck. She moaned in pleasure, never having experienced such sensations.

Ben started grinding and hunching on her gently as if he were inside her, but he dared not ask her if he could bury himself in her. He knew she was a virgin and he wasn't going to pressure her, he liked her too much for that. He could feel her wetness soak through her panties, and this turned him on even more to know she was this wet for him. He touched the sides of her panties, and then looked into Olivia's deep brown eyes for the go ahead. She nodded again and he ripped them off of her, flinging the remnants to the other side of the room. He slapped his member against her mound and began to hunch and grind against on her as he lay on top, with the tip of his member rubbing against her clit. She whisper moaned in pleasure, her eyes closed tight, and her arms wrapped around the back of his neck as she played with his hair. He increased his speed, being careful not to penetrate her; he wanted their first time to be special…all this here was just play for now. He was biting and sucking so hard on her neck, he left a trail of hickeys. He smiled to himself as he knew Fitz would have a fit if he saw these. Overcome with pleasure Olivia wrapped her legs around him and the tip of his manhood accidentally slipped slightly into her wetness, but not nearly in her enough to break her hymen. They both bellowed out loud moans. Due to the tight sensation and being inexperienced, he immediately came hard inside her, with only the head penetrating her core. "Ben, ooohhh Ben", Olivia moaned.

Olivia: Ben…Ben…Ben…she was laying down next to him shaking his stomach over top the covers.

Ben: O…Oliv…Olivia?

Olivia: Ben wake up, it's getting late, and we have a lot to do today! Let's go eat breakfast. It's a me and you kinda day. I've been thinking and I need to get out more and make some friends while I'm here so I'm going to take you up on your offers. Meet me in the kitchen in 10, and that's an order soldier!

Olivia shot out of Ben's bed and saluted him letting out a giggle. She shook her head at his sleepiness and walked out of his room. Ben sighed and exhaled, disappointed it had all been a dream…at least most of it had been. He felt the familiar stickiness in his shorts and knew he shot off a load in his boxers. He was glad his covers had been pulled all the way up and he was slightly embarrassed hoping he hadn't said anything to give him away in his sleep. He would have died if Olivia heard him say anything nasty. He made a mental note to ask her about it later, then smiled for a few moments reliving his vivid dream, then made his way down to the shower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fitz, Olivia, and Ben were at the kitchen table. Olivia was reading the back of the Cinnamon Chex cereal box, Fitz was reading an auto mag, and Ben was busy goo goo eyeing Olivia one second, then evil eyeing Fitz the next. He would look away as not to make eye contact, and when either one of them looked his way, he would look the other direction. Olivia noticed the exchange and so did Fitz. She wondered what was up, but she figured Fitz would interject at any moment. As if Fitz could read her mind, Fitz cleared his throat and figured it was time to finally confront his little brother….again.

Fitz: Ahem…clearing his throat. Ben?

Ben…he just stared at Fitz for a moment... Sup Fitz?

Fitz: You seem awfully quiet these days.

Ben…rolled his eyes…Yea?

Fitz: Wanna talk about it?

Ben: Nope...making a popping sound with the p.

Fitz: Ben…with a sigh…we need to talk bud.

Ben: About? Hey Olivia can you pass me the Chex?...ignoring Fitz.

Fitz looked over at Olivia, "Olivia, do you mind if Ben and I have some privacy…ya know, so we can have a nice man to man chit chat". "No problem, I want to finish up your Torts text anyways", she said with a nervous laugh. Fitz nodded at Olivia, while Ben made no eye contact; however, as she left the room, he couldn't help but stare at her backside with a goofy grin as he drifted off to thoughts of his wet dream.

Fitz: Ben! That is not appropriate to stare at Olivia. Just when I thought we were making progress you up and …

Ben: Up and what Fitz?...Stare at her perfect round ass!...making the sssss sound.

Fitz: Watch it boy, don't get handled again! And to think I was about to apologize to you…but you are truly a fukn moron. Why don't you go bust one off on your little whore girlfriend…what's her name...Abbie?

Ben: now angry and red faced…No, why don't I go bust one off in Olivia! Huh? You wanna watch Fitz…huh? Ben was now screaming…Yea Fitz, I saw you touching her as she got in the trolley last week. I saw your hands all over her. I saw you smiling at her. You want her don't you?...at this time Ben moved in closer to Fitz and whispered in a harsh tone… Is that why you don't want me to look at her? Is that why you don't want me to touch her…to kiss and caress her? You wanna be her first, make her bleed? You wanna watch her suck you off…wouldn't mom and dad like to know how you wanna FUCK a 14 year old girl Fitz!

Fitz was momentarily shocked at his brother's words. The look in Ben's eye was wild. The words he threw at Fitz cut him deep. The boldness of Ben to turn the tables around…How dare Ben talk to him this way, accuse him of such vile things; after all the things that he had done for his baby brother…after all the love and concern, he had shown his brother. He wondered who this person was in front of him and wondered where he came from.

**_WHACK! _**

Fitz was so deep in thought he never noticed his brother had picked up the oversized wooden pepper grinder and slapped Fitz across the face with it, right above his left eye. Fitz fell off of his stool and onto the hard tile floor. Ben was on him in an instant, fisting him hard in the mouth, then in the nose, then in the eye, then in the other eye, then in the jaw. Ben kept pounding in on Fitz's face like a mad man. Fitz tried to shield his face as best he could, but the initial shock set him back and he could regain any momentum. Ben let up just enough to kick his brother in the ribs, but as soon as Ben's leg lifted from the floor, Fitz grabbed it and jerked his brother on to the hard tile. Ben fell hard, the back of his head bounced up and slammed back down to the tile. Fitz straddled Ben, and put his forearm into Ben's throat to calm him down.

Fitz: You wanna beat my ass Ben…at this Fitz spit blood onto Ben's face…You're gonna have to come harder baby brother! Don't start anything you can't finish. You punch like a fukn little bitch!

Ben finally stopped kicking and jerking and began to cry uncontrollably

Ben: after a few moments, in a hushed tone…Fi…Fitzzzz…I can't…I cant…

Ben passed out. Fitz was so angry he forgot he was choking him. He screamed out Ben's name and cradled his head in his arms. When he adjusted his hands and fingers from Ben's head blood was coming out from the back of his head. Fitz screamed out, "OLIVIA…OLIVIA…OLIVIA!" She came barreling through, having heard her name being shouted out in a panicked tone. She froze as she looked onward. Fitz face was bloody, lip swollen, with a cut above his eye. Ben was still, lifeless, being cradled in Fitz's arms.

Olivia: WHAT…DID…YOU…DO! I asked you to talk to him Fitz not beat him up!

Fitz: What?…I did nothing…he attacked me Olivia. I knocked him down and he must have hit his head.

Olivia. Is he…is he…did you check for a pulse?

Fitz: No.

Olivia: Check Fitz, check….she screamed as she ran over to sit by Ben. Call 911!

Fitz: No I can't…

Olivia: What? Fitz? Then I'm calling.

Fitz: Put down the phone Olivia.

Olivia: Im calling 911

Fitz: Put down the phone Olivia!

Olivia: NO!

Fitz: PUT DOWN THE DAM PHONE OLIVIA!..

Olivia placed her phone on the kitchen table...she was stunned.

Fitz: Olivia CALM DOWN! He will be fine, his chest is moving. He is not dead, I did not kill my brother... I…he said these things…he…I…he…I think he hit his head…conveniently leaving out the fact he had choked him.

Olivia: Fitz, what is your problem! He hit his head, he could be seriously hurt.

Fits nodded at Olivia. She grabbed back for the phone and proceeded to dial 911. Fitz, feeling defeated didn't fight her on it. All he could think about what how he would have to tell everyone how the fight started. How they would look at him as if he was the monster, not caring that Ben started this mess. Not once did he ever think he could do real harm to his baby brother.

*****Tell me what you think/PLEASE leave feedback! Some of you may be ticked at me…lol Will Ben make it? Does he deserve what happened to him? Stay with me to find out and I am also going to introduce new characters in the next chapter…..*****


	9. Chapter 9

*****Sorry for the long delay in updating, I usually do my writing at work, but work has been really busy lately. I finally got my home computer fixed so I was able to update…Yay! Thank you all for your feedback, esp the ones encouraging me to keep going, I didn't forget about you or this story…I promise ;). Oh, before I forget I do not own Scandal*****

Chapter 9

Olivia was kneeled on the floor with her phone in hand. Ben was in the middle laying down on the floor still, seemingly unconscious, and Fitz was on the other side of him supporting his head in his arms. Fitz broke out of panicked haze and right before Olivia pressed the "send" button to place the call to 911, he reached over and grabbed it from her with a quickness. She didn't even have time to react.

Olivia: Fitz! What are you doing?

Fitz: Look Olivia, I know what it looks like, but in my family we don't call 911, we call Big Gerry. Let me call him, and you go look in the kitchen pantry for the first aid kit. Inside there is a little vile of ammonia, looks like a tiny bottle of perfume.

Olivia: I know what it looks like…she said with an attitude, she was mad they weren't calling 911.

Fitz: Anyways, fetch it for me... Dad? Yes, I need you to come home it's an emergency.

Big Gerry…on the other end of the phone…What?...what's going on Fitzgerald.

Fitz: It's Ben, he…he is unconscious, breathing, but he's knocked out. He fell on the kitchen floor and bust his head, he may have a concussion.

Big Gerry: Jesus Christ!, Shit Fitz…he said with a sigh, with 3 boys who played sports he was not unnerved by what Fitz was telling him, he was annoyed-he was busy as he was about to go to a brunch meeting. Let me call Cyrus, Sally is with patients today I believe, he will get a hold of her, tell her it's an emergency. He will get her to come. Hold on a sec…with that, Big Gerry put Fitz on hold to place a call out to Cyrus... Ok I'm back, sit tight she'll be there in 15, in the meantime make sure his head is elevated and see if you can wake him up.

Big Gerry ended the call. Fitz and Olivia traded places and Ben's head now rest in Olivia's lap. Fitz opened the ammonia vile under Ben's nose, and after about 15 seconds, Ben stirred with a groan. He swallowed hard a few times and blinked ferociously, and after about one minute he slowly opened his eyes. He was welcomed by Olivia chocolate brown eyes and he was lost. For a moment he thought he was dreaming as he realized his head was in her lap, he smiled brightly up at her starry eyed and raised his arm up to bring Olivia's head down to his face. Olivia, not sure what was going on, thought he was going to whisper something in her ear, so she complied in pulling her head down to reach his. Ben licked his lips to prepare to lay his lips on Olivia's. She leaned her head slightly so that her ear would line up with his mouth. He started to pucker his lips out, when he was jolted back to reality.

Fitz: Welcome back brother, how are you feeling?

Ben looked over in Fitz's direction as did Olivia. He tried to raise himself up a little on his elbows, but he was still leaning in on Olivia. Ben just glared at Fitz for ruining the moment, his thoughts were hazy but he was beginning to remember what happed.

Olivia: Ben I'm so glad your awake, we were so worried about you!

Fitz: Olivia can you go get a washcloth and run it under some water, along with a glass of water?...at this point Olivia leaves the room.

Ben:...raising up leaning against the wall…How long was I out?

Fitz: About 5 minutes. Abby's mom is on her way to check us out. Ben why did you attack me?

Ben: I don't know. I…I…Fitz I'm…sor..I'm

Fitz: We'll talk later, but this needs to end right here, right now. You are lucky you are my brother; anyone else would be in a body bag. Truce?…as he rubs Ben's shoulder.

Olivia: Soooo, why the truce?

Ben: Thanks Olivia, my throat was dry…as she hands him the glass of water she pats the washcloth along his forehead.

Fitz: Just a misunderstanding Olivia, brotherly quarrel, it's ok now.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments as Ben continued to lean against the wall staring out into nowhere. He was tired and wanted to go to sleep, but they wouldn't let him. He was thoroughly confused, and this day was not going the way he wanted it to. His attack on Fitz was unplanned and now that he had his ass handed to him on a platter, he didn't know where to go from here. He was embarrassed more than anything, so he decided to relent…for now and play the game to get Fitz off of his back. Olivia was still beside him absentmindedly stroking his hair and he was loving every minute of it. He was glad she didn't't know what happened because if she did, he knew she would freak out and never look at him the same…maybe even be scared of him.

Fitz went into the bathroom to access the damage to his face. He had a big gash above his eye and his lip was swollen. He had already forgiven Ben, so once they were both fixed up it would be time to move on from this and get back to the way they were…before Ben became love sick over Olivia. Fitz had decided that trying to protect Olivia from Ben was not his place, and not worth losing the relationship with his brother, so as long as Olivia didn't appear to be uncomfortable, he was just going to let it go. "I really need to get a life", Fitz thought to himself as he dabbed a wet cotton ball full of peroxide on his cut. He wasn't sure why this girl had tugged on him so much. Yea, she was beautiful, smart, funny, and innocent. She was naive and still had a childlike innocence to her despite being able to keep up intellectually with the advanced law school syllabi that Fitz had in his study. He had never met anyone like her before, young or old-granted he had not been around many kids Olivia's age. "What is wrong with me", he chastised himself in his mind for letting a 14 year old girl overtake his ability to behave rationally. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the ringing doorbell. He splashed his face one more time and shook his head as he made his way to answer the door.

Fitz: Dr. Sally so nice of you to come over, I know you are a busy woman…he said as he flashed her famous Grant smile-which was funny since he had a bloody eye and lip. Oh, hello Abby, I didn't know you were coming along. Please do come in. Ben is in the kitchen over by the French doors.

Sally:…with a gasp…Fitz! Oh my word, what happened here Gerry didn't say anything about your face…she reaches up and gently touches his face.

Abby: Yea he looks like Frankenstein!

Sally: Abigail! Mind your manners dear, be useful and go find Ben and sit with him. Fitz, what's going on?

Fitz:…with a sigh…Truthfully, we got in sort of a fight. Ben…he…attacked me with the pepper grinder and started in on me. He then fell backwards on the tile and hit his head. I didn't realize he hit his head at first, I was trying to restrain him, when I saw the blood, then he passed out.

Sally: What in the world would cause him to attack you Fitz?

Fitz: I…I don't know, hormones?...he said in a joking tone he was not about to disclose they had been fighting over Olivia.

At this point, Sally shook her head in disbelief, somewhat disappointed Ben would behave this way. However she was not totally shocked. She always felt Ben was a little "off", much different that Teddy and Fitz. She figured it was because he was the youngest of 3 boys and low expectations were placed on him. He was sort of just there. It didn't help that Evelyn spoiled him rotten and treated him like a baby. Cyrus had suggested Hargrave Military Academy in Virginia when Ben was going into the 7th grade. Gerry was all for it, but Evelyn wouldn't hear of it. Sally remembers how upset Evelyn had become at the thought of her "baby" being sent of across the country. She failed to realize it was for his own good…to build character, to make him a man.

Fitz: So how does it look? Do I need stitches?

Sally:…hovering over Fitz she was digging in her medical bag. Yes, my dear, you do. I can close you up rather quickly, no worries its liquid stitch; it will dissolve in about 7 days. I'll call in a prescription for a good scar cream, before the month is out it will be like it never happened.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abby pushed her way past Fitz, still laughing to herself at the sight of his swollen eye and lip. She rolled her eyes…behind her mom's back of course, and made her way to the kitchen. As she turned the corner she saw a girl sitting next to Ben, shoulder to shoulder with her head slightly leaning in to his. She was cute in a plain Jane kind of way, hard to tell her age, but Abby could tell she was younger than her own 16 year old self. "Who is this and why is she on Ben like that? Surely she's not a babysitter?"

Ben: Thank you Olivia for your help. I hate that you had to see all that…his face was turning red with embarrassment.

Olivia: Ben don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're okay. Maybe you shouldn't wear socks on tile like that-it's dangerous, and you pulled Fitz down with you! Did you see his face? Seems like you hit the back of your head, and he tripped over you face first. Glad I was out of the room you all would have pulled me in with you…she said with a small laugh. She was utterly oblivious to what had happened; she thought this was all a freak accident. She leaned her head in close to Ben's to show everything would be Ok.

Ben: Abby? Hey Abby. When did you get here?

Abby: Well Hi to you to Ben! I'm working with mom this summer and Big Gerry summoned her here to clean up whatever mess this is you all have made. Who is your friend?

Ben: Abby this is Olivia…Olivia this is Abby.

Olivia: Nice to meet you Abby…she rose to her feet in order to shake hands…I've been here for a couple of weeks. Evelyn is my god mom, my parents are on vacation.

Abby: Nice to meet you too Olivia...she said as she pulled Olivia into a hug…We hug around here ya know, and **FINALLY** another girl to hang with. Ben, why have you been keeping her captive?

Ben: Sorry, I was gonna get around to introducing her to everybody, but things have been crazy around here with all the tutoring…he tried to rise up thinking he was better, but when he tried he winced in pain.

Abby: MOM! You better get in here, man down!

Sally…screaming in from the other room…I'll be there in a few minutes tending to Fitz right now.

Olivia: Ben just lay back the doctor will be here in a second.

Ben: I can hear Olivia.

Abby: Ben! Is that any way to talk to your house quest? Now, Olivia…taking her by the arm…we have so much catching up to do., but I can already tell you and I are going to be best friends! So…how old, grade, where you from, you dating?

Olivia:…taken aback by all the attention...Ugh…well…I…I'm 14. 12th grade. Cambridge, Massachusetts, but we used to live here. No I'm not dating, not allowed to, it's never even came up actually so I really don't know if I'm allowed to or not.

Abby: 14!...12th grade! Holy mother of god, are you kidding me? Ben is this for real? Well Olivia aren't you a little prodigy!...she said in a joking tone. Well you obviously have book smarts, but have you **_lived_** Olivia? Have you experienced life, have you danced, have you had a crush, have you…kissed?

Olivia: Uh…well…I

Ben: That's enough Abby. Olivia I apologize for Abby, I should have warned you she was coo coo for coco puffs…twirling his fingers around making the "I'm crazy" sign with his tongue sticking out.

Abby: You're one to talk Ben! Anywhoo back to us Olivia, I seriously doubt, as I can already tell that you have yet to live. But no worries Abby is here and you are my new BFF!...taking Olivia's hand she walked with her over to the table and Olivia sat down as Abby removed Olivia's hair tie. She began to gently pull Olivia's hair down and fluffed her fingers through it while she sized Olivia up.

Olivia was slightly uncomfortable with all this attention she was getting from this somewhat obnoxious stranger. She flinched a bit when Abby was touching her hair; obviously this girl had no qualms about invading someone's personal space. However, Olivia relaxed deciding it was about time she opened up to new people. After all this time next summer she would be going off to college and would need to get used to people like this. She couldn't be a loner forever and might as well start now since it was right in her face. Abby rambled on about how she was going to give Olivia a make-over, they were going to go shopping, they were going to go to a party, they were going to do this, they were going to do that…blah, blah, blah, blah…blah…is really all she heard after a while. This wild red headed girl Abby did not know how to shut up! Maybe the rumor was true and red heads were feisty? And as if some magical deity was reading her mind, Fitz and Sally came into the room.

Fitz: Olivia, this is Dr. Sally Langston Beene, Abby's mom… and dear family friend. Dr. Sally this is Olivia. Do you remember Grace and Rowan Pope? This is their daughter. She is visiting with us over the summer…

Sally: Oh…my…word. Olivia look at you. Haven't you grown into such a pretty little thing. I bet you don't remember me.

Olivia…blushing…I'm sorry Dr. Beene I..

Sally: No don't be silly it's Ok I think you were just out of diapers the last time I saw you. Your dad and my husband have known each other for years. And call me Sally, dear no need to be so formal…she turned her attention to Ben…Now, Benjamin let me look at you. Fitz be a dear and help you brother over to the couch.

Sally assessed Ben, concluding that he had a minor concussion. She instructed him to take it easy, and went over a symptoms checklist that he may experience including problems with concentration, nausea, being tired, and being moody. She also explained this to Olivia and Fitz and advised them to alert her if became excessively sleepy in the next several hours, but at this time he appeared to be fine. She didn't make Ben aware that she knew about the fight, but she had already decided she would share this information with their parents.

After a few more minutes, Abby and Sally were packed up and ready to go. They had both invited Olivia to come over later so they could get to know her. Sally gushed at how Cyrus would flip that she was so grown up. Fitz walked them to the door and let out a big sigh, happy that they all could get on with their day. He then asked Olivia if she wanted to get some fresh air and go to the stables with him. She nodded, then blushed and was thinking to herself that she had been putting so much attention on Ben, she was just now noticing how messed up Fitz looked. She began to think of some of the things Abby said to her, if she had a crush, if she had kissed. She didn't want to say anything with Ben around, but Fitz was her crush; he was the one she wanted to kiss. Perhaps Olivia was riled up due to Abby's obnoxiousness, but she was gonna live, right now, in this moment.

Olivia hugged Fitz, catching him off guard. He returned her hug and when he wrapped his arms around her, his shoulders slumped and his body relaxed. As he took in her scent he thought it was sweet she smelled like cotton candy. As Fitz returned Olivia's hug butterflied began to dance in her belly, she couldn't believe he had his strong arms around her. She took in his scent and he smelled so good…like a man, or at least what she imagines a man would smell like. She apologized for his fall and asked him to bend down some so she could inspect it. She kissed his forehead right above the cut above his eye, and then she gently kissed the side of his lip right next to the swollen spot. After her quick, soft peck, she let Fitz go and trailed off slowly looking down, her cheeks red as fire. Fitz laughed to himself, he thought it was adorable how Olivia was trying to comfort him. He reached up, touched the spot on the side of his mouth that Olivia kissed and shook his head. For a second, he wished she was older, or that he was younger, but that wasn't the case and he snapped out of it. Out of nowhere, his thoughts went to a dark place. He began to think about the things Ben said to him. Was it true? Could other people see things in him that he couldn't? His intentions with Olivia had been pure, why would Ben say those things. Why would his brother imply that he wanted to have an inappropriate relationship with an underage girl. A relationship that could ruin his reputation, a relationship that could land him in jail, a relationship that just wasn't right.

_Ring…Ring_

Fitz: Hello?

Unknown: Fitz? Hi Fitz is this you?

Fitz: Yes, and this is?...he already knew who it was. He rubbed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Unknown: Silly how you pretend not to recognize my voice. It's me Mellie! I thought you were going to call me, but I haven't heard from you in a couple of weeks. I called the number you gave me and it was disconnected, you must have accidentally wrote it down wrong. So, I asked by dad, who got it from your dad, then he passed it on to me. How have you been? Fitz?...Fitz? Hello? Fitz you there?...

**A/N Soooo…what do we have here? Lol Please review and tell me what you think, or if you have any suggestions for future chapters. I will admit the story is a slow going one, but there are some things I want Olivia to experience. The next chapter we will see more of Ben's friends and how Abby will have an influence over Olivia. Hopefully my next update will not take as long to post. :-)**


End file.
